


【HP|GS】渔夫的心愿

by TMXYZ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fairy Tale Elements, GGSS, M/M, Top Godric Gryffindor/Bottom Salazar Slytherin, 戈萨, 狮蛇
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29177265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMXYZ/pseuds/TMXYZ
Summary: 角色OOCcp:戈德里克·格兰芬多X萨拉查·斯莱特林渔村爱情故事，童话寓言大杂烩，不知道在写什么，忘了。大纲风。渔夫只有一个心愿，那就是捞到一条鱼。
Relationships: Godric Gryffindor/Salazar Slytherin
Kudos: 3





	【HP|GS】渔夫的心愿

渔夫只有一个心愿，那就是捞到一条鱼。

1、  
从前有一个渔夫，家里很穷。他每天早上到海边去捕鱼，但是他自己立下一条规矩，每天至多撒三次网。而他从业捞不到鱼，所以渔夫只有一个心愿，那就是捞到一条鱼。  
有一天早上，渔夫撒了两次网，但什么都没捞着。他很有耐心，继续撒第三次网。第三次把网拉拢来的时候，他觉得太重了，简直拉不动。他想起了耳熟能详的渔夫的故事，疑心网里会有一个黄铜胆瓶，瓶口用锡封着，锡上盖着所罗门的印。所以他决定忍痛把自己的渔网扔进海里。  
扔完渔网之后，他划了几下船，就划不动了。他回头一看，渔网又回到了他的船尾。  
这一天渔夫还是什么都没捞到。  
但后来连着十几天，渔夫在没注意的时候收到了各种各样的鱼。渔夫不会空手而归了，但没有一条鱼是他自己捞到的。再有一天，他伸手抓住了探出水面的那只手臂，把自己的渔网套在了惊愕的人鱼头上。  
人鱼挣扎着逃了，但渔夫知道这条人鱼还会回来的。  
几天后，渔夫终于捞到了一条鱼。  
是那条人鱼。

2、  
人鱼被渔夫带回了家。  
渔夫挖了一个水池在家后面，连接着海水，里面养着人鱼送过来的鱼。人鱼很乖地趴在坑里面。它抬头，海藻般的头发便从白珍珠般的肩头滑落。珊瑚和鱼骨串成的项链戴在修长的脖颈上。阳光贴上它的脸颊又透进它的眼眸，呈现出宝石般的剔透来。  
渔夫搬来了石板，立在池子旁边，也不管人鱼是否拥有人类的智商，就开始给人鱼教授人的语言和文字。  
人鱼有时候好奇地撑在池子边，看渔夫在石板上边念边写字，然后再用手用力一抹，痕迹就全都消失了，它每次都会拍掌；有时候它会不耐烦地潜到水底，墨绿色的头发漂起，它假装自己是一团没有感情的水藻，任凭渔夫怎么喊都不加理会；有时候它半躺在岸边，嘴里塞着一只八爪鱼，右手的指甲划过鱼的肚皮，鲜红的血滴落在被阳光照得晃眼的胸膛上，渔夫只好放弃写字，嘴里絮絮叨叨地跟它讲着故事。  
但是它没有发出一点声音。  
直到有一天，乌云压顶，暴雨降临，水池的水激荡上涌，和翻进来的大海连接到一起。  
渔夫站在岸上，人鱼把他拖下水。  
这是人鱼第一次张口说话。它的人类语言很顺溜，它在湿咸的水里、翻滚的泡沫中和颠倒的天海中，对渔夫说:“见到你很开心，我的骑士。”

3、  
陆上。  
赫尔加来找戈德里克的时候，戈德里克说起了人鱼。  
赫尔加感到匪夷所思:“所以你养了三个月的人鱼？它没把你撕开吃了吗？”  
戈德里克说:“没有，正相反，它反而投喂了我一个月。”  
赫尔加说:“不可思议，你可能是在人鱼手下活下来的第一个人类。”  
戈德里克耸耸肩，摊手:“也许吧。”  
“不过，”戈德里克说，“它杀不了我。”  
海底。  
罗伊娜终于受不了身边翻滚的海王，十分不耐烦:“你赶紧重新上岸，别磨蹭了。”  
萨拉查消停下来，它趴在海底:“他和我的宝贝长得一模一样，但是他比我的宝贝更加好看，还上了色。”  
罗伊娜轻描淡写:“怎么？把他带下来和你的宝贝放在一起？”  
萨拉查一喜，觉得这个主意不错。还好罗伊娜力挽狂澜，拯救了一个人类的生命，她劝道:“别冲动，他是人类，下海会死的。”  
萨拉查想了想海泥里人类的骨骼，还是决定遗憾地放弃这个美好的想法。

4、  
戈德里克看到主动来找他的人鱼并不意外。  
戈德里克问萨拉查要不要去人类社会中看一眼，萨拉查点点头。然后他们看着萨拉查修长的鱼尾，戈德里克拿出一箱衣服。  
萨拉查已经撑着自己坐上了轮椅，好奇地滚着轮子。戈德里克解释道:“这是我让赫尔加——我一个女性朋友寄给我的。”  
萨拉查懵懂地点点头，顺从地被套上裙子，白色的裙子瀑布般垂下来，把墨绿色的鱼尾巴挡住了。戈德里克把露出来泛着蓝光的尾鳍往里面塞了塞。他又往萨拉查的头上戴上帽子，遮住它异于常人的耳朵。  
“看得见吗？”戈德里克问。  
萨拉查伸手戳了戳黑网中的洞。戈德里克握住它的手，叹了口气:“指甲能收回去吗？”萨拉查摇摇头，“那小心点别露出来。”  
戈德里克便推着轮椅去了集市。他们路过呻吟的乞丐、坍塌的房屋和横尸的荒野。  
萨拉查好奇地左顾右盼，膝头堆满杂七杂八的零碎小玩意儿。人们都以为是贵妇人和她的仆从出行。戈德里克摇摇头，自言自语:“我应该穿好一点儿出来的。不，我不穿裙子。”他帮萨拉查整理好衣服。

5、  
萨拉查伸出拳头来。  
戈德里克问:“这是什么？”  
萨拉查的另一只手摸上戈德里克的眼角，尖锐的指甲轻轻戳着皮肉，他把拳头展开，露出一颗晶莹剔透的蓝宝石。以戈德里克的眼光来看，也不得不承认这是一个成色很好的宝石。  
“我想我用它换你的眼睛。”  
“为什么？”  
“你的眼睛更加好看。”  
戈德里克按住萨拉查的手。指甲刺破他的皮肤划出细小的伤口。他把萨拉查的手挪到自己的眼睛上。他眨了眨眼睛，能用眼皮感受到光滑坚硬的鳞片。戈德里克用另一只手将萨拉查的拳头握回去。  
“你答应我另一件事，不需要宝石，你就可以拥有我的眼睛。”  
“我可以同时拥有宝石和你的眼睛吗？”  
“是的。”  
“什么事？”  
戈德里克垂下眼看着仰面的人鱼。他轻声道:“人鱼的血泪。”  
萨拉查思索了一下:“杂种人鱼的可以吗？”  
“可以。”  
“我能给你很多很多，但是我不要你的眼睛了。我要你，从此你就属于我了。”萨拉查抽回手，“你的眼里住了一片大海，我想拥有它。”

6、  
又是人类的船舶。  
萨拉查让海洋生物们躲得远远的，自己却好奇地凑了上去。  
船员们搬着一个巨大的雕像投海，呼声震天。雕像激起巨大的浪花，下沉，在海洋中翻起密集的泡沫。萨拉查追着泡沫向海底游去。  
人鱼和雕塑齐头并进。雕塑是金色的，有着蓝色宝石充当眼睛，它昂扬大笑，举着剑刺向海床。黄金叶片整齐地镶在它的躯干上，做成它的战甲。剑柄上嵌着一颗硕大的璀璨的红宝石，像火焰一样漂亮。阳光摇晃，给雕像镀上半边神光，像一个神明的陨落。  
雕像轰然坠地，水流激荡。  
萨拉查看见一颗蓝宝石松动，在震动中脱落。它敏捷地伸出手，在半路上劫走了那颗陨落的星星。  
然后他找来了女妖炫耀，得意地用手指绕着雕塑画了一个圈：“我的宝贝，我的。”  
罗伊娜随意地点点头，瞧着雕像的形象若有所思：“我认识他。一个英勇的骑士。”  
萨拉查对女妖的话漠不关心，只是扑到雕像的嘴角，笑嘻嘻地摸着雕像拳头大小的鼻子。  
白海豚远远跟着船舶远去，又成群结队地游了回来，它们蹭了蹭金光闪闪的雕像，又蹭了蹭萨拉查。  
萨拉查问：“你们也觉得很漂亮，对不对？”  
一只白海豚挤进了萨拉查的怀里。

8、  
罗伊娜见过雕像的原型：格兰芬多将军。  
那时候她变出双腿，踏上陆地，认识了人类的祭祀。她和祭祀相处得很和谐。她在祭祀告别她奔赴战场的时候，见到了那个少年将军。少年金戈铁马，气吞万里如虎。  
后来将军镇守边境，一驻便是十年。因为战无不胜，攻无不取，首都修了个将军金像以纪念他的累累战功。可国王荒淫无度，愚昧无知，只觉得格兰芬多功高盖主。将军凯旋，迎接他的是隐瞒多时的瘟疫。  
戈德里克于心不忍:“陛下请多指派几个医生去吧，他们也是您的臣民啊。”  
国王恼怒，只封城锁池，让被关起来的人们在哀嚎中等死。戈德里克又进言多次，最后被国王剥夺将军一职。金象也被国王一声令下投入海中。  
犹豫多日，赫尔加说:“我有一个方法可以救疫。”  
戈德里克红着眼问:“什么办法？”  
“人鱼的血泪可治百病，可人鱼只有死前才有可能流出血泪。”赫尔加叹气，“唯有生命能拯救生命。”  
戈德里克静坐在城门口，然后起身毅然走向海的方向。  
他成为了一个捞不到鱼的渔夫。

9、  
国王死了，死于疫病。  
赫尔加和戈德里克把粉色的珍珠磨成粉末，混入每一份药材中，终于救下了所有还活着的人。  
但依旧有很多人死了。  
新的国王登基，和戈德里克密谈后，宣称格兰芬多将军为救疫力竭而死。  
而海边那个叫做戈德里克的渔夫一直守在海边，精心为一条人鱼服务。  
“灵魂是人最高贵的部分，我把它报答给你。”

**Author's Note:**

> ——————————————————————  
> 走向其实与最初的走向不太一样了。  
> 其实原本最后还有戈德里克重回战场，并参加了一场海战。萨拉查帮助了他，并且让戈德里克“死”在这场海战。  
> 但我懒得写了（）  
> 我发现我写的和我想写的总是不一样qwq对不起，我太弱了


End file.
